<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons in Chivalry by BoyMother</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394781">Lessons in Chivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyMother/pseuds/BoyMother'>BoyMother</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ashe's first time, Bottom Ashe, Facials, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre Time-Skip, Realistic, Rimming, Seduction, Sylvain tries to get out of extra classes and ends up teaching Ashe how to get dicked down, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Virgin Ashe, eating ass, femboy, pretty boy, realistic sex, soft boy, sylvashe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyMother/pseuds/BoyMother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain takes interest in everyone's favorite good boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvashe - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons in Chivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I intended both Sylvain and Ashe to be around 18-20 years of age here, but I’m putting a underage warning just in case</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey hey, Did you come back for your jacket, or just couldn’t resist another round?” Sylvain said in between yawns as he answered his dormitory door, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.<br/>
“Another round of what? Have you been playing games all day, Sylvain?” an unexpected voice responded. Ashe, his fellow Blue Lion, was standing at the door. He wasn’t a usual visitor to Sylvain’s room.<br/>
“Oh! Ashe! Hey, sorry I wasn’t expecting you,” Sylvain laughed, casually rubbing the back of his head, “What brings you?”<br/>
Ashe took a moment to straighten his back and put on his sternest face, like a bad impression of Byleth. Scolding wasn’t very natural to him. But earnestness was, and so he mustered an authoritative tone, as much of one as he could manage.<br/>
“You weren’t in class today, Sylvain.”<br/>
Sylvain raised an eyebrow. He expected this kind of lecture from Ingrid, maybe even Byleth or Dimitri in severe cases, but Ashe? Ashe wasn’t the type.<br/>
“Oh, and you were concerned about me? That’s sweet of you, but really I gotta-”<br/>
“Actually, Ingrid asked me. She said you might stop fooling around and pay more attention to your studies if your other classmates applied pressure.”<br/>
Ah, so that was it. It sounded like something Ingrid would say, probably repeated verbatim by Ashe. She never did let anything go. But sicking their classmates on him? Now that was too far.<br/>
“Where were you all day anyways?” Ashe asked, loosening up a bit.<br/>
“Ah, Sleeping mostly. I had a long night, okay?”<br/>
“A long night?” Ashe peered behind Sylvain into his room where a girl’s uniform lay on the floor.<br/>
“Yeah. Anyways I should go back-”<br/>
“Wait! Ingrid also told me to tell you… that she arranged some, uh, supplementary sessions with the professor tomorrow.”<br/>
Sylvain groaned. She was setting up extra classwork for him too? Good grief, she must really have been mad this time.<br/>
“Aw, Not my Saturday! Can’t I just, you know… apologize and do better?”<br/>
Ashe frowned, “Well, I suppose...but she did insist…” It was clear he didn’t want to put further pressure on Sylvain, nor fail his task for Ingrid. It was gonna take some skilled maneuvers to get himself out of this one.<br/>
“Look Ashe, I guess Ingrid never really got through to me. She’s so harsh, you know? But you’re a real nice guy, Ashe. And after talking to you, I have seen the error of my ways. You can tell the professor I won’t need any supplemental lessons, not after your help. Thanks Ashe, you're the best.” He flashed a handsome smile and the rest was history… almost.<br/>
Ashe’s freckled cheeks turned rosy, “Oh, you're making me blush, I’ll tell him right- Hey wait a minute, I barely said anything!”<br/>
“Okay, look, I know I messed up. But I have a good reason believe me.”<br/>
“Oh?” Ashe said with genuine curiosity. He was trusting by nature. Too trusting really. He was gonna get himself in trouble one day if he didn’t have anyone to look out for him.<br/>
“Okay, I’ll tell you, but come inside alright? It’s private stuff, you know how it is.”<br/>
Ashe did not know how it was. But he was curious, and so he stepped inside without a second thought. Sylvain’s room was unexpectedly neat, save for the uniform scattered on the floor, which he quickly scooped up and tossed into a more discrete corner. He had books neatly stacked, lances well polished, and several vases of flowers covering his ill-used desk. Gifts from girls around campus, no doubt. Ashe spotted more than a few wilting white roses.<br/>
“So look, this girl I’ve been seeing,”<br/>
“You have a girlfriend?”<br/>
“Well, no not exactly like that. We just have <i>a thing<i>, you know?”<br/>
“A thing?”<br/>
“Look, It’s not important. Just know that it was her birthday yesterday and she wanted to spend the night with me celebrating. I couldn’t say no, it was her birthday!”<br/>
“Oh I see. That is admirable of you,” Ashe was clearly being won over, “but if the celebration was yesterday evening, why were you up all night?”<br/>
Sylvain was dumbfounded.<br/>
“Oh, jeeze, I mean… we were, you know…” He hoped Ashe would get the idea, but the boy’s big green eyes just stared blankly back, awaiting an explanation. “... We had sex, Ashe.”<br/>
Ashe gasped, blush rushing back to his face. “Sylvain! You shouldn’t miss classes for something like that! Oh, I knew Ingrid was right.”<br/>
“Hey relax! It is normal for guys like us to have a little fun sometimes, you know? I mean, man-to-man, surely you’ve at least been late once or twice cause you were fooling around with a girl?”<br/>
“What? No I haven’t!” Ashe looked away, making little fists at his sides.<br/>
“Well, you at least know how it is for a hot-blooded man, right? I can’t help it.”<br/>
Ashe didn’t respond. His eyebrows furrowed, he turned his gaze towards his shoes, and his face turned even redder. Sylvain was quick to figure out what that meant.<br/>
“Don’t tell me that you haven’t-”<br/>
“Well, does it matter?! I’m trying to be a great knight! Not some… some great philanderer!”<br/>
Sylvain stifled a laugh at his attempt at a snappy retort. He was adorable, especially flustered. This was much more fun than getting a lecture from Ingrid.<br/>
“Oh but, chivalry is <i>essential<i> for any good knight, Ashe.”<br/>
“That doesn’t mean-”<br/>
Sylvain interrupted, “Lemme ask you, how many of those heroic novels have you read now?”<br/>
Ashe’s eyes lit up, always eager to talk about his stories, “Oh! A lot! I actually just found a new one-”<br/>
“And how many of those novels have knights who rescue beautiful maidens or romance fair princesses?”<br/>
“Well, I guess… all of them?”<br/>
“Exactly! So I think it’s clear that skills with the ladies are essential for any knight. So, what I did last night can only be excused as natural for a young noble like myself.”<br/>
Ashe rubbed his chin, taking Sylvain’s hastily spun words to heart. Sylvain was just about to send the boy along his way to hopefully get him out of extra lessons, when things took an unexpected turn.<br/>
“I see,” Ashe said, looking like he’d just come up with a grand idea, “Then, if it really is important...Sylvain! Can you teach me some ‘skills with the ladies?’”<br/>
“Wait, what?”<br/>
“I know what you’re doing Sylvain. You still have to do your extra lessons tomorrow! I’m not letting you get out of this. <i>But<i>, you also make a good point. I can see that romance is an essential skill for a knight, so teach me!” Ashe wore an expression of optimistic determination on his face. This wasn’t the reaction Sylvain expected, but he could work with it. And there was something about interacting with Ashe that was brightening up his evening. He wondered why he rarely spent time with the guy. Sylvain knew many of his other housemates since childhood, but had never interacted much with lord lenatos adopted son. He wasn’t very flashy like some of the other students. He didn’t have noble status or a crest, he was kinda small and unassuming, but up close he turned out to be quite charming, in a cute way. He wasn’t all that different from the kittens he’d kept as a kid.<br/>
“Okay, sure I guess. Let’s see… where to start… Tell me, what do you usually use to win the ladies?”<br/>
“I’m not sure what you mean? I try to be helpful? The other day I let Ingrid borrow one of my books, does that count?”<br/>
“No, no not like that. You have to make them <i>want<i> you! You have to let ‘em know what they don’t have.”<br/>
“The girls? What don’t they have?”<br/>
“You, Ashe! They don’t have you! Look, what are your best qualities?<br/>
“My best qualities? Hmmm…” Ashe pondered the question without an immediate answer.<br/>
“Now’s not the time to be humble. What do you have to offer?”<br/>
“Ah well, I’m pretty good with a bow!”<br/>
Sylvain stifled a laugh, “Okay, that’s a start… you're a good cook too, aren’t you?”<br/>
“Oh yea! Well, Dedue is a bit better, but I’m learning from him and-”<br/>
“So use that! Serve a girl a dish with a little personal flavor.”<br/>
“I’m not sure I understand?”<br/>
“Here, I’ll show you,” Sylvain grabbed his chair, sliding it behind Ashe. Ashe sat and he stood near his bed, pantomiming as if he were cooking at a stove, flashing Ashe a wink as he did. Ashe giggled. Sylvain finished up his imaginary dish, carrying it out on a textbook. He moved with such grace and ease that it reminded Ashe of one of the dashing heroes from his novels. He slipped behind Ashe and reached over his shoulder to hold the textbook before him. Leaning over and to get his lips just inches away from Ashe’s ear, he spoke.<br/>
“Your dinner, miss. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long. I took time to put extra love in.”<br/>
His suave voice and close proximity brought Ashe’s blush to new heights, silver freckles lost in pink. There was just a beat of tension, brief but palpable, where neither boy responded. Sylvain was the one who finally laughed and backed away throwing his hands in the air.<br/>
“Okay so maybe that’s not quite your style.”<br/>
“Yea, but it was real cool when you did it!” Ashe’s starry eyes practically glowed with admiration, “I’m nothing like that.”<br/>
“Well half of it is just performance. Setting, script, costume, that kinda stuff. You might get better luck if you changed your look up.”<br/>
“My look?”<br/>
“I mean, don’t get me wrong, but this,” Sylvain gestured to Ashe’s uniform, which was uniquely tailored into a bit of a hoodie, “It’s not exactly the kind of thing I would wear on a date.”<br/>
“But it’s comfortable...and soft.”<br/>
“I’m sure it is. But here, hmm... try this on. Variety is the spice of life, you know.” Sylvain fished out a handsome uniform jacket from his closet, freshly washed, with a stiff gold hemmed color. It was the kind of thing that made his handsome looks really stand out. Ashe didn’t question it. He pulled his own uniform off over his head and took the jacket.<br/>
Sylvain was once again caught off guard by seeing Ashe’s bare torso. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his classmate shirtless, if he ever had. He probably would have remembered the event, because it summoned ever familiar desires within him. He knew Ashe was small, but only when he was half naked did he realize he just how small he was. His chest was so petite, his shoulders thin and bony, his waist was so slender that Sylvain wanted to wrap his hands around it to see if his fingers touched. Not a hair grew on the boy’s chest. In fact it was all smooth and silky pale, save for the freckles that clustered around his shoulders. The same softness Sylvain so treasured in girls. It was hardly a sturdy masculine body like his own, it was soft and delicate, like a doll.<br/>
All this was stirred up by just a brief glimpse before Ashe slipped on the jacket. It didn’t help. He only looked smaller with sleeves hanging over his hands, and the collar didn’t complement his boyish face.<br/>
“Ha! Do I look more knightley?” Ashe said. The eagerness in his face, the way he just seemed to ache for approval, his peppy optimism, his earnestness, it all made Sylvain’s heart beat faster. He found himself craving Ashe. Craving like he would for a girl. He’d had his share of girls before, and boys too. But Ashe was different. A boy that felt like a girl, at the very least in the bedroom. Another man would have considered that feeling more carefully and taken some time to decide what to do with it. But Sylvain had always been one to run with his desires. Now, when such a pretty gift had been dropped in his lap, was no time to stop.<br/>
Sylvain grabbed the collar of the jacket, pulling it slightly towards himself. It was an ostensibly intimidating gesture, pulling Ashe towards himself by the neck. And Ashe didn’t resist, letting himself drawn up and in, arms limp at his side. Though he did stare. Just a hint of apprehension detectable in those wide dewgrass eyes. Sylvain almost forgot what he was doing staring into them. His arousal climbed higher. If Ashe stayed much longer, staring at him with that eager trusting face… He has such nice lips. Sylvain had never noticed before, but they were lovely. Not particularly large, but well shaped and the softest pink.<br/>
“Uh, Sylvain… what are you doing?” Ashe spoke, still being held at the collar.<br/>
“Oh, sorry! I just meant to take this off,” and his fingers began to undo the buttons from the collar down, “It doesn’t really fit and besides, it's not really your style.”<br/>
“Yea, If I had your looks this chivalry thing would be easy!” Ashe offered a good hearted laugh as Sylvain removed the jacket, uncovering his prize underneath.<br/>
“Well, Maybe you’d like to see a demonstration then?”<br/>
“Yes! That would be great!”<br/>
“Shame there aren’t any pretty girls around though. Ah, but a pretty boy is just as good.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“A pretty boy, Ashe. Don’t tell me you don’t know how pretty you are?” Sylvain placed his hand on the back of Ashe’s seat, leaning down to bring their faces close. He could practically feel the heat of Ashe’s blush on his own skin.<br/>
“Sylvain is this part of the demonstration?”<br/>
“It is if you wanna learn how to win a girl’s heart,” Sylvain said, and after a lengthy saturated pause, “but really I don’t think you’re cut out for that.” He wrapped his fingers around Ashe’s hand, “A boy like you gets his heart won, doesn’t he?”<br/>
Ashe’s face, a vibrant pink by now, was frozen in place. A mix of emotions from shock to embarassment to desire mixed in his expression. Sylvain went in for the final blow,<br/>
“Doesn’t he?” he repeated, this time bringing Ashe’s hand to his mouth, planting a kiss onto it like one would for a fair princess. Eyes met each other and conveyed all that was needed.<br/>
Ashe, in barely a whisper, answered, “yes.”<br/>
“Excellent. Let’s get you into bed, prettyboy.”<br/>
Ashe, who was not even fully sure what this was, found himself gently coaxed into Sylvain’s bed. He laid on his back, still shirtless, Sylvain’s hand on his hips. His own hands reflexively clasped together against his chest, as if in prayer.<br/>
“Relax baby,” Sylvain cooed, and Ashe’s heart quivered at the sound, “You want this, right?”<br/>
“Y-yes… please.”<br/>
“Good. I wanna make you feel good, Ashe.” Sylvain’s hand slid up Ashe’s stomach and onto his chest. His fingers could almost reach the sides of his ribcage. The boy was so slim. He’d have to bulk up if he ever wanted to wield a lance or sword or axe. But honestly, he was better off using a bow. Better still as a bedmate.<br/>
“You’re so pretty Ashe, this body is amazing. You're like...a girl almost.”<br/>
“Like a girl?” There was concern in his voice.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s good! Really hot, honestly. I haven’t slept with a boy like you before Ashe. You’re special.” Sylvain punctuated his words with a kiss on the lips. Ashe was eager to accept. His hands groped at the boy’s chest as their tongues played, fingers feeling out every dip and curve of his bones, the softness of his nipples, the silkiness of his skin. He experimented pressing down on one of Ashe’s little pink buttons and was rewarded with a moan against his lips. High pitched and squeaky, just from a little pressure. Even his voice echoed the same theme as his body: like a girl, but distinctly a boy. Sylvain groaned in response, carnal desire driving him to bite softly on the boy’s lip.<br/>
“Again for me, baby. You sound so sweet.” Sylvain said, rubbing the other nipple.<br/>
“Ahh AH! ooooh!” Ashe was louder this time, filling the room with his sweet voice.<br/>
“Just like that, yea.” Sylvain breathed into Ashe’s neck, hand hand already fiddling with his belt as the other gripped Ashe’s hair, “How do you want it?”<br/>
“It?”<br/>
“Yes. ‘it’”, and Sylvain pulled his pants and undergarments down to free his cock, hard and throbbing and just slightly wetted at the tip. It pointed directly at Ashe, fueled by passionate young lust.<br/>
Ashe was overwhelmed, but as always, eager to please. If Sylvain made him feel good then he wanted to return the favor, even if he didn’t exactly know how. He could only think of the dirty drawings a friend had shown him back before he’d even come to the monastery. A page torn from a book of sex positions, with an image that had been burned in Ashe’s mind every since. If he was being honest, he’d wanted to try it ever since he started having sexual desires, and it seemed like the perfect way to impress Sylvain.<br/>
“I can be on top, if you’d like?” He offered.<br/>
Sylvain squeezed Ashe’s hair just a bit tighter, “Woah, really? You’re more experienced than I thought, Ashe!”<br/>
“Would you like that?”<br/>
“Hell yeah! I’d love that.”<br/>
Sylvain rolled onto his side as Ashe got onto his knees. He reached over to the table drawer nearest to his bed to fish out what looked like a vulnery bottle.<br/>
“Here,” he handed it to Ashe, “lube for ya.”<br/>
Ashe carefully opened the bottle and let the cool viscous fluid ooze onto his fingers.<br/>
“For lubrication. Right.” He said.<br/>
“Yea… you sure you know what you’re doing?”<br/>
“Yes! I want to make you feel good too.”<br/>
“Okay okay! I’m not complaining. I love a cute little prince who takes the lead.”<br/>
Ashe’s resolve gathered around Sylvain’s praises. All of a sudden he felt just like some flower decorated prince being spoiled by a suave hero knight, just like in a storybook. He smeared the lube onto his tender hole, letting out a little shiver as he did. Then he straddled Sylvain, lowering himself down slowly until he felt his entrance kiss the tip of Sylvain’s cock. It was hot… and it felt so big down there. Ashe’s pushed himself down, only to have his hole refuse to open even a bit. He tried again, coaxing himself to loosen up as best he could but getting nowhere. He was beginning to feel embarrassed.<br/>
“You're sure about this? It seems-”<br/>
“I just gotta try a little harder.” Ashe said with his typical determination, and this time sat his ass down with a great deal more force.<br/>
He heard the wet sound of the shaft sliding inside him and the smack of his cheeks hitting Sylvain’s hips. There was the intense feeling of being completely and totally full. And then, just a light moment behind, pain. A sudden shock of intense ache, tearing through his abdomen from the inside out. Ashe let out an alarmed yelp and pulled himself right up and off Sylvain. Even after the dick was out, his hole continued to ache.<br/>
“Ashe! Shit! Are you okay?”<br/>
Ashe nodded, but his watering eyes betrayed the truth.<br/>
“Aw shit. Have you done that before?”<br/>
Ashe shook his head.<br/>
“Wh-...What were you thinking? Wait, have you done <i>anything<i> before?”<br/>
Once again he shook his head.<br/>
“Aw man, Jeeze.” Sylvain smacked his palm against his forehead, “I shoulda known, or asked, or something.”<br/>
“Sorry! I just wanted to do something for you, and I got all caught up in it and-”<br/>
“Ashe, you’re doing something for me just by being in my bed. You don’t need to do anything like that. Especially not if you're a virgin!”<br/>
“Yeah, I guess not.” Ashe looked disappointed.<br/>
“Look, maybe this was a mistake.” Sylvain, much as he wanted to indulge himself with his newfound cutie, knew it might be better just to take the poor boy to his own bed. “Do you want me to walk you back to your room?”<br/>
Ashe shook his head. “I like this. It’s new, but, I really like it! I just don’t know how. Does it always feel like that?”<br/>
“No Ashe, not at all. It’s <i>supposed<i> to feel good.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
“Do you want me to show you how?”<br/>
Ashe’s pretty eyes lit up, “Yes please! If you’re okay with that.”<br/>
“Oh I’m more than okay with that, pretty boy. But first things first, we’re gonna have to loosen you up if we’re gonna do this right.”<br/>
“Ah I see.” Ashe said as if he were receiving a lesson from Byleth, “How do I do that?”<br/>
“Actually I was thinking I would, if you’d allow me to have the privilege, good little prince?”<br/>
Sylvain’s playful sexy side came back and Ashe found himself enamoured all over again.<br/>
“Yes please.”<br/>
“Thank you, now turn over on to your belly.”<br/>
“O-okay.” Ashe obeyed, turning himself over into what felt like a much more vulnerable position.<br/>
Sylvain ran his hands down to the small of Ashe’s back, squeezing his waist slightly before proceeding down to his desserts. He let his hands rest on the silky pale curves of Ashe’s butt. Small but shapely, full of bounce and splattered with freckles. Sylvain groped both cheeks at once, enjoying their warmth and softness. Of course he had the urge to slam his hips into them, feel them press and spread up against him as he pushed himself deep inside Ashe. His first ever. The knowledge that he would be the first to claim this adorable piece of ass caused another surge of pre-cum down his shaft. But he had to take it slow. Excited as he was, he didn’t want to hurt Ashe. He tossed the rest of his own clothing to the floor, so both were naked. Ashe peaked over his shoulder to get a look at Sylvain’s form. He had no illusions about his relatively small size, but it was he never felt quite so small as when he looked at Sylvain’s compact but impressive musculature. He just looked like he was built...different. Ashe felt his cock throb against his belly.<br/>
“Are you gonna put your fingers in?” He asked. He was starting to grow anxious.<br/>
“Something like that, yea.” Sylvain said with a coy smile. Then he planted a long gentle kiss onto Ashe’s butt, feeling the softness of his skin on his lips. And before Ashe could have any idea what was coming, he surprised him with a long slow lick right over his hole.<br/>
“Ah! Sylvain!”<br/>
Sylvain kept going, pressing his face deep between the cleft of those cheeks to make out with Ashe’s virgin hole. God he was tight. All Sylvain could do was lavish his rim with tongue movements and kisses, but it seemed to do the trick. Ashe was burying his head into a pillow, but his moans could still be heard. The way he pushed his hips back and up into Sylvain’s face was all the permission needed. Ashe had never even imagined being eaten out. Somewhere he might have heard about it, that it was a thing people did, but he’d never thought about it long. Now, he was half embarrassed and half exhilarated by just how much he loved it. It was so intimate, so sensual, so <i>good!<i> Suffice to say, he was well loosened up after just a few minutes, and disappointed to feel the sudden absence of Sylvain’s tongue when he was finished eating.<br/>
“Why’d you stop?” Ashe whined. His hair was messy from being pressed into a pillow, and desperation and desire were blatant in his expression. Sylvain felt powerful to have gotten him into this state, and he was by no means finished.<br/>
“Because I think you’re ready now, Little Prince. What do you think?”<br/>
Ashe swallowed, “I think… I think I am, yea.”<br/>
“Great, because I’m not sure I can wait any longer. I’m aching for you, Ashe.”<br/>
Ashe felt his stomach spin. It was like Sylvain had cast a spell on him. He remembered a villain from one of his novels who cast a love spell on a princess. If the same had been done to him he wouldn’t have minded. Not if he got treated like this.<br/>
“Ready?”<br/>
Ashe gave a decisive nod. Sylvain pushed his hips forward, slowly at first, just enough to slip the head in. But oh goddess, he could already feel how tight it was. He’d never felt someone with quite this much squeeze. It took all his willpower not to plow his hip bones into those cheeks and feel his balls smack against flesh. He wanted to hammer this boy till he couldn’t walk straight. He wanted to teach Ashe how a pretty little thing like him should be treated in bed. But somehow, he managed to keep it slow. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he slid inside inch by tantalizing inch.<br/>
“You’re so tight, baby.”<br/>
“I feel so full, like I might burst.”<br/>
“You’re not gonna burst. Just try and enjoy it. I have a feeling this won’t be a one-time thing for someone like you.”<br/>
“What does that mean?!”<br/>
Sylvain responded with a pump of his hips, drawing a few inches out and slamming it back in. Ashe yelped, only to feel it repeated again and again. Thrusts flowed together and became fluid cycling motion. He wasn’t moving as fast or as hard as he might have liked, but he was properly fucking Ashe now, building towards that coaxing precipice, when he would flood this boy. He was just starting to get up to his preferred pace when things got brought to a sudden halt.<br/>
“Wait!” Ashe cried, “Wait… it’s, it’s too much! I don’t know if I like it.”<br/>
Sylvain’s hips stopped, his dick halfway inside, aching for completion.<br/>
“I’m sorry. I don’t know, it just feels weird… I don’t know if I’m ready for this.” The poor boy looked like he might cry.<br/>
“Oh Jeeze, Ashe. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”<br/>
“No. No, I’m fine. It just felt weird. I liked everything else! It’s just-<br/>
“Yeah, I get it. I was probably a bit too eager, huh?”<br/>
They both sat on the edge of the bed now, looking down at their feet, a bit unsure where to go now.<br/>
“Well, I guess...want me to take you to your dorm? It’s getting late and all…”<br/>
Ashe glanced at Sylvain’s still very erect cock.<br/>
“You uh, don’t want to finish?”<br/>
“I thought you didn’t want-”<br/>
“I don’t. Not tonight. And I’m sorry about that. But… I have really liked it mostly. Maybe if there’s another way…”<br/>
What a sweet guy, Sylvain thought. And though he wanted to finish inside, there were plenty of other ways to end the evening. One in particular came to mind as he looked at those pretty green eyes.<br/>
“Hey, you know I don’t mind. You sure you’re okay with that though? What about you?”<br/>
“Oh I’ve had lots of fun already. Don’t worry about me.”<br/>
Sylvain shrugged, “Alright, why don’t you get on your knees then, prettyboy? Right here.”<br/>
Ashe was quick to sink down between Sylvain’s legs on the floor. So obedient when praised. With a little more experience, he could be lots of fun. Not that sticking with one lay was Sylvain’s thing, but for Ashe he at least considered the notion.<br/>
The little Blue Lion looked eager but a little lost, waiting on his next command. Big doe eyes raised up, lips slightly parted, girlish pink in his cheeks.<br/>
“Perfect. Now stay just like that.”<br/>
He gripped his cock and began to stroke as Ashe watched on. He tried to draw it out, to savor this sensual moment as long as possible, but it took only a little handwork to bring himself to orgasm. He barely had time to let out a warning moan as his load launched up into the air, coming down in an arc onto Ashe’s face. The boy blinked in surprise as his cheeks and nose and collarbones were splattered with seed.<br/>
“Aww, fuck. That was nice.”<br/>
“Ha, it feels kinda weird,” Ashe giggled.<br/>
“Yeah. Thanks for that. Let’s get you cleaned up and back to your bed, shall we?”<br/>
“Actually, I think... I think I’d like to stay here tonight. If that’s alright?”<br/>
“Oh, really?” Sylvain rarely shared his bed for actual sleeping. But how could he say no to such a cute face? Besides, Ashe had earned it, “Yeah. That’d be nice.”<br/>
After some clean-up and some awkward rationing of pillow space, they both got settled into bed. Neither was particularly familiar with the feeling of really sleeping with someone, not like this. But Ashe at least drifted into sleep fairly quickly, it had been quite the night for him. Sylvain stayed awake a bit longer, staring at the silver fluff covering the back of Ashe’s head. He knew this probably wouldn’t happen again. He himself was never much one for repeats, and Ashe probably wasn’t going to seek it out any time soon. But even if he wasn’t going to be with him long term, Sylvain was proud to be his first. And as he finally managed to fall asleep, he hoped whoever got lucky with Ashe would treat him well. </i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>In the morning Sylvain woke first. During the night, Ashe had turned to cling to him like he was an oversized teddy bear. Despite his attempt to get out of bed, Ashe stubbornly held on, refusing to be left alone. Sylvain figured a bit longer in bed couldn’t hurt. He let himself relax, feeling Ashe’s heart beat against his chest, in perfect rhythm with the slow in and out of his breathing. The boy really didn’t seem fit for battle when he was like this. He was much better being spoiled and enjoyed as the good little prince he was. He deserved a storybook life happy ending. In his mind it might have been the last moments of this kind of intimacy with Ashe. In reality, it wouldn’t be. They would do the deed once more, but not for a long time, not until both had undergone great trials and turbulence, when everyone and everything would be changed and new. In that distinct future, they would sleep together again. </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Sylvain never did make it to those supplementary lessons.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If that felt anti-climatic, don't worry! There will be a part 2. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>